Quietly my Love
by MarshySharky
Summary: MizorexTsukune fic             Mizore has been acting strange lately. Can Tsukune find out why? Read and review please!


HEEEYYY PPPPPPLLLLZZZ :3

Angel: Angel-chan here :D I know I like never-ever-ever-ever-ever-ever (you get the idea) post anything but im hoping to post moar any how heres my Rosario + Vampire fic :P enjoy

Kurumu: wow u talk a lt =o=

Angel: just coz u don't get tsukune in this one :3

Kurumu: hmph .

Angel: anyway ^^ yukari-chan can you do the disclaimers today ^^?

Yukari: hmmm OKAI! Angel-chan does not own Rosario + Vampire

Now enjoy this MizoreTsukune fic ;P

Normal

"speaking"

_Thinking_

It was as normal a day as normal can get in Yokai Academy; Kurumu was getting as close to Tsukune as possible, Moka was trying to bite him, Yukari hugging Moka from behind and Tsukune trying to ignore it all, though someone was missing, or someone. Mizore, and not just the kind of 'hiding behind a bush somewhere' missing, but 'not been in school the past 2 weeks' kind of missing, and Tsukune and the others were getting worried. Many days past when finally Mizore did return, but something was wrong. She wasn't as cheery as she usually was, and she wasn't very cheery in the first place! Tsukune was the first to realize this.

"Mizore? What's up? We haven't seen you in ages and you haven't told us where you have been either."

"Oh! Erm… I haven't been anywhere. No need to worry Tsukune-kun." She replied. Tsukune wasn't convinced.

_Where has she been? I'm gonna find out._

It was like Tsukune and Mizore had swapped placese. He spent much of his time hiding behind bushes and such in order to find out what was bothering the ice princess, but he saw nothing wrong until one day after hours. A sudden frost began to cover his windows, intrigued by this sudden change in weather he cleared the window and looked outside. This was when Tsukune noticed Mizore had snuck out of her dorm and had started heading towards the lake. He quickly pulled on a coat and followed.

They continued silently through the forest until the hit the waters edge Tsukune hid behind a large tree while Mizore stood in the middle of the frozen lake's surface. Then the strangest thing started to happen; Mizore started to sing in a foreign tongue.

"Waruyama ko,

Cerica the nama yo,

Me and thou,

Yo koko na neme.

Roro matemme

Let me be,

Let it be free.

Soma koro nani,

There is a place I go,

Tehteh ro ma,

When I'm alone.

Sehtwa nemeko,

Do anything I want,

Kiri noma hiko,

Be anyone I wanna be,

Right beside you."

Mizore stood there for a while before turning and running back to campus. Tsukune stayed where he was and watched her run, contemplating a chase when he saw tears running down her pale cheeks in the few seconds when she passed him. After a while Tsukune headed back too.

Tsukune tried to talk with Mizore alone all day the next day but kept being surrounded by his other friends whenever he got the chance. When he was about to give in at the end of the day, he and Mizore were, fortunately, assigned cleaning duty that day.

When the bell rang and everyone had left, Tsukune confronted Mizore and told her he had seen her at lake the night before.

"You… You… followed me?"

"YES! And I'm glad I did! I saw you crying Mizore-chan! What's wrong?"

"IT'S NOTHING! I SWEAR TSUKUNE-KUN!"

Everything went silent for a while and the atmosphere was heavy. When they had finished cleaning up they both turned to leave the fresh tidied classroom. Tsukune was about to say good-bye when he was tackled by a small witch and a succubus. He began to walk away and leave with his friends when he turned back to say,

"Do you want to come with us Mizore-chan?"

"No, it's fine Tsukune-kun. Thank you. I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok then. Bye, I guess."

He left. When Mizore believed them to be out of earshot she, near silently, whispered,

"I'm sorry Tsukune-kun. I love you."

When she tried to turn she was held back by something on her shoulder. She looked to who was holding her and to her surprise, it was Tsukune.

"Why?" He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you sorry?"

Mizore decided she was going to tell him.

"She gave up…"

"Who did?"

"My mother. She gave up, so I'm moving school to find a new love. She thinks I'll never win your heart. She is probably right. Sorry I didn't tell you. Good-bye Tsukune-kun."

Once again, she turned to leave when she was pulled back again by Tsukune.

"What now? I don't want you to see me cry so just-"

She was cut off by a soft feeling on her lips. Mizore was surprised at first but soon began to follow flowed of Tsukune's lips. As soon the need for oxygen became apparent, they broke apart.

"Why… did you do that?"

"Because I love you too, Mizore-chan." Tsukune replied.

"But what about all the moments you have with Moka-chan?"

"If I didn't then her going for my bloody would become a lot more... violent."

"I would protect you!"

"I know you would. So, do you think you'll be moving now?" He said with a smirk and a small sparkle in his eye.

"I'm sure if we told my mother then she would let me stay."

"Well then," Tsukune grabbed Mizore's hand, "let's go tell her!"

So, with that, they walked down the hallway, hand in hand, showing that, even an ice princess, can win a heart if they deserve it.

Angel: YAAAAY! DONE! Took me two days to write this crap :L

Kurumu: You are so weird :/

Moka: TSUKUNE! WHY DID YOU GO WITH HER! I NEED YOUR BLOOD MOAR D:

Tsukune: =.= why did you do this to me

Mizore: :/

Angel: REMEMBER! Reviews are love and if you don't then I will die :c …..and you wont get a cookie ;P

[EDIT 17/08/12]: After a few years I've decided I'm going to continue this story as many people believed that it's not actually done. I will be working with tskuneXmoka to make it and hopefully it will be up soon. Thank you for reading.


End file.
